Luminaires that are mounted in a linear row can be joined by mechanically connecting two or more luminaires at their ends to create a continuous row of modular luminaires. Said mechanical connections between the luminaires may be rigid, thereby making the row mounted luminaires susceptible to fracture when at least one luminaire of the row mounted luminaries is hit by an object. For example, when the row mounted luminaires are mechanically connected to each other, an impact on one luminaire in a series a row mounted luminaires may be carried over to a remainder of the luminaires and may damage one or more of the remainder of the luminaires, especially when the row mounted luminaires are also suspension mounted.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure.